cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrGZJcool/The Cytus Story (My POV)
This will receive a lot of hate but I'm going to do it. I am going to type out the whole Cytus story based off the songs, starting from Chapter 0-10. This will also be based off many contributor's POV too. Here we go I guess... *'Chapter 0' It starts off Vanessa being born. She dreams of good dreams (Endless Journey), bad dreams (Infernus), and weird dreams...(¡Azucar!). It was a really long Process, and through that she knew her favorite color (Violet) and her eye color (Blue Eyes). One song that got me thinking was Diskord. It is a foreshadow to her turning into a robot. *'Chapter 1' Vanessa lives in a safe and secured world, and advertisements were really popular, songs such as Light up my LOVE and Les Parfums de L'Amour were being used often, scary songs were used in horror movies like Ververg and The Silence, and she feels really safe...for now. *'Chapter 2' Vanessa realizes the huge outbreak of a disease, and robots are trying their best to save memories and defeat the disease with Iris, songs were much more ancient and sad, like Sanctity and Sacred, and Vanessa realized the danger ahead and her eyes turned into Green Eyes (signifying death). A huge Precipitation fell upon them, and soon came the Entrance of death. MONEY MONEY GIVE MONEY *'Chapter 3' Vanessa went through The Riddle Story, and was surrounded with death. As she approached one of the ancient robots (which held Libera Me, which meant it could have been the same batch that went with Sanctity and Sacred.), she realized a robot having a Prismatic Lollipops tune, and she felt hope was not lost. She witnesses a flashback: Halcyon. She knows that there must still be people alive outside her country. She decides to head to Japan: The Black Case and Saika. *'Chapter 4' Vanessa felt an Evil Force as she stepped into the once a New World and Future World, now a devastated Japan. The whole place was like an Area184. But, she picked up a few more dead robots, some containing more ancient songs again (Beyond and Skuld), while one struck her: Sweetness And Love. She knew people were still here! Suddenly, a robot grabbed her from behind, and it was constantly shouting: CYTUS! She fell into Darkness. *'Chapter 5' Vanessa saw her whole story in front of her eyes. A Holy Knight, with a Majestic Phoenix, in a Chocological world, fighting a Dino. It was all Recollections to her, and it all happened like a Zauberkugel (see what I did there?). At last, she saw her real face. Biotonic. As she regained consciousness, she forgot who she was. She was a robot. No longer an Alive: Vanessa. *'Chapter 6' zeroMemory(chunk) return chunk end She felt like a Selfish Gene now, and she Realized what she needed to do. It's A Wonderful World? Did it have Colorful Skies? No, she must think negatively, do not think about The Blocks We Loved, and the Old Gold. Bloody Purity. She needed to destroy the world. *'Chapter 7' She went back to her hometown to bring a Galaxy Collapse from a Black Lair. But her emotions were suddenly spreading around her body. She saw a Rainbow Night Sky Highway in front of her eyes, a Hercule constellation, the Quantum Labyrinth in her brain. It WaS messing WiTh HeR MiNd! She knew it was The Last Illusion she would ever have. Time to destroy what she had lived for. *'Chapter 8' She saw someone inside the capsule. A Morpho? A Laplace transformation? She thought she recognized that person inside the capsule...it wasn't a Scherzo to her. The AXION...Q...Code 03...numbers were spinning in her mind...is that person inside the capsule..Va....Van...Vanessa? It was...Alive: Another Me. *'Chapter 9' Her mind configured and she fell into a short COMA. She had To Further Dream into the right world. A world where Japan was East West Wobble and Oriens. A world not in Qualia. She had to find some way to revive the world. Hey Wonder! She remembered the First Gate that led to the Cytus world. As she reached the Gate, she realized the only way to revive her world, is to destroy her robot-self, with a chance not being able to become Vanessa or the robot, and stay dead forever. As she looked at the Alive: Buried, she knew her world must be saved. *'Chapter 10' She Freedom Dived into a Halloween Party. Scared, she continued running into a black path. There was a strong Solar Wind, and she needed to Set Free. She felt her brain turning into a Finite Circuit. As she saw her eyes turn from Green Eyes to Red Eyes, from her view, she saw Alive: The New World. She knew her world was in safe hands. What about herself? Do Not Wake, she fell into a deep sleep in the real world and became Vanessa in the Cytus world. Nonetheless, she knew that through her journey, there were weird times, good times, bad times, but the ending was the most important. -end- Category:Blog posts